


Day 50 - Christmas Eve

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Reincarnation, Resurrection, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: A single sprig of mistletoe had been hung on the ceiling right above their heads. Merlin blushed and turned to Arthur.“Another Christmas tradition,” he said softly. “Kissing under the mistletoe.”





	Day 50 - Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! The kiss we've all been waiting for! No smut, just fluff!

Autumn had crept into winter. Colorful leaves were replaced with barren branches, dreary rain with ice and powder. It was going to be the perfect White Christmas.

     Merlin had been busy the last several weeks. Between working his usual shifts at the hospital, getting Arthur up to speed on modern life, and secretly beginning to work on his newest romance series, he’d had precious little time to prepare for the holiday season. He’d spent the Saturday two weeks before Christmas frantically decorating his house. Well, at least his magic had. When Arthur came home from his morning run (a habit he’d quickly taken up), he’d found Merlin in the living room, fussing over a large tree. The air was crackling – a sure sign that Merlin’s magic was working at full force. Several large boxes were open on the floor, and items were floating out of them of their own accord. Colorful baubles of various shapes were attaching themselves to the branches of the tree; strings of tiny lights were wrapping around its girth. A wreath was being hung over the fireplace, where two red wool stockings had been tacked to the mantelpiece. A closer look and Arthur saw that one read “Merlin” and the other, “Arthur”.

     “Uh, Merlin? What’s happening?” the blond asked, quite bewildered. Merlin stopped arranging something under the tree and straightened up.

     “I’m decorating for Christmas!” he said breathlessly, cheeks a delicious pink. He had to spend the next half hour explaining modern Christmas traditions. In Arthur’s day, a big feast was the main celebration to commemorate the Christ’s birth. Things looked much different now.

     “What are those?” Arthur pointed to a few carefully wrapped boxes under the tree.

     “Presents,” Merlin told him. “It’s traditional to give the people you care about gifts at Christmas.”

     “Like the wise men gave Jesus?”

     “Exactly.” Merlin pointed to boxes mostly labelled with his name – gifts from coworkers and a neighbor or two. A small pile had Arthur’s name. He glanced at Merlin inquisitively.

     “You’ll have to wait and see,” Merlin’s eyes sparkled. Arthur decided in that moment to find the perfect gift for Merlin no matter what.

     “I hope you don’t mind, but we were invited to the staff Christmas party at the hospital, and I said we’d be there.”

     “That’s fine. I’ve never been to a Christmas party before,” Merlin smiled.

     “It’ll be fun. Food, drinks, games. You’ll like it.”

     “As long as you’re there, I know I will,” Arthur said shyly, turning his face from Merlin.

     And so Merlin continued bringing the Christmas spirit into Casa de Merlin. Music, classic films, and nights spent curled up by the fire all heralded the approaching holiday. Arthur, for one, was enjoying every moment. Particularly the affect the season had on Merlin. The man, skinny as he was, was perpetually cold and was always wearing cozy knit jumpers or wandering around draped in big quilts, which made him even more adorable. He’d also taken to humming Christmas songs in the kitchen, in the shower, as he scribbled hastily in his ragged black notebook. Not to mention all the baking: there was always some sort of new treat for Arthur to try after Merlin spent a few hours in the kitchen. Arthur added a few extra miles to his morning run to compensate for the extra calories. But what Arthur really loved best were those nights curled up by the fire. Merlin would be writing (what, he wouldn’t say) and Arthur would be reading yet another book, or watching TV. They would start by sitting on either end of the sofa, but by the time the embers were burning low, Merlin would be fast asleep against Arthur’s chest.

     He wouldn’t say anything because Merlin was so stubborn, but Arthur was starting to worry about his sorcerer. The man was paler than ever, and the shadows under his eyes were deepening every day. Merlin always seemed to have a smile on his face, but he was tired. Burning the candles at both ends, Arthur just knew it. He could feel it in the limp body resting against his – it was lighter than it had been just weeks ago. He sighed and hugged Merlin closer to himself.

     Christmas Eve was upon them before Merlin could believe it. But there he was, waiting by the door for Arthur to finish getting ready.

     “Come on, Arthur! The party is starting now!” Merlin called, sparing a glance at the leather-banded watch he kept for special occasions when the chances of getting bled or vomited on were at a minimum.

     “I’m coming, keep your pants on!” Arthur shouted back. Merlin snorted. The things Arthur picked up in just a few weeks.

     He gasped audibly when Arthur stepped around the corner, attempting to arrange his tie. Merlin knew he was right in buying him dress clothes – the man looked superb, like he was born to wear them. Merlin tried not to dwell on how well the charcoal slacks fit around the man’s muscular thighs and plush bum (really, he tried!), and instead stepped forward to deftly fasten the black silk tie. Arthur had insisted on shaving again, and Merlin let his eyes roam the sharp, clean angles of his jaw before smiling up into Arthur’s eyes.

     “You look very handsome,” he said quietly.

     “As do you,” Arthur returned, walking a full, slightly predatory circle around the doctor. Merlin blushed. He’d certainly tried his best – black slacks, mint green shirt with rolled sleeves, an emerald tie, and light gray waistcoat. He’d left his scruff, and his hair had grown a bit too long to be tamed. But Arthur didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the way he was watching him sent a shiver down his spine. He turned and grabbed his coat.

     “Ready?” Arthur shrugged into his coat and nodded.

     The party was already in full swing when they arrived. They were greeted warmly, relieved of their coats, and thrust into the lounge where off-duty, fancy-dressed staff were mingling with be-scrubbed doctors and nurses ducking in for food. Merlin spent the next twenty minutes introducing Arthur to his colleagues. They had heard so much about Arthur, but hadn’t seen him since that fateful day in November when he turned up in the A&E. They all asked how his amnesia was, and he just gave them a confused smile and said, “good”.

     After their whirlwind entrance, Merlin could tell that Arthur was getting a bit overwhelmed. And he couldn’t blame him. Too many people in unfamiliar clothing, music playing without musicians present, people drinking and talking too loudly. So Merlin dragged him off to the food-laden tables, which were out of the way from the commotion. He handed Arthur a paper plate and showed him he could grab whatever he wanted from the little buffet. Merlin himself grabbed a mini sandwich, some veggies and dip, and a few chocolate-covered strawberries. Arthur mimicked him. They stood in a quieter corner to eat and watch the other party-goers.

     “Is this how everyone celebrates Christmas?” Arthur asked after a bite of carrot.

     “Not necessarily, but this is a pretty standard work party,” Merlin told him. Lord knew he’d been to enough in his unnatural lifetime. They were nearly finished with their food when someone began passing around little plastic flutes of champagne.

     “Oh no,” Merlin groaned, “I told them not to…”

     “Not to what?” Arthur was alarmed by Merlin’s suddenly red face. Before the man could answer, he was whisked away to the center of the room. Arthur was perturbed.

    “As you’ve probably heard through the grapevine,” a gentleman was saying, “our Dr. Emrys here has an important announcement to make.”

     The room had fallen silent, and Merlin smiled as all eyes fixed on him.

     “Yes, it’s true. Yesterday was my last day at Avalon General,” he said. He paused as _awws_ and _I told you sos_ rattled through the room. “As much as I love medicine, it’s time for me to pursue other passions,” he glanced meaningfully at Arthur, who was still standing in the corner. “It’s been a joy and a privilege to work with all of you, and if I decide to take up the white coat again, this is the first place I’ll come.”

     His colleagues raised their glasses and toasted him, all with smiles, some with tears in their eyes. It was a true testament to how loved Merlin was here. After shaking hands and hugging the throng of friends who came to wish him the best of luck in his new adventures, he came to sidle back up to Arthur.

     “You’re really leaving? Why?”

     “I meant what I said about pursuing other passions,” Merlin sipped his champagne. “I’ve been a physician for over nearly fifteen hundred years. I was passing the time, and I was good at it. Now you’re here, and I don’t want to miss a moment.”

     Arthur tried very hard, and thankfully succeeded, at keeping his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was to sob like a girl about the fact that his best friend was giving up his life’s work to be with him.

     “Oi!” “Whoo hoo!” they heard a few tipsy voices call to them. A nurse was pointing above their heads, a wicked grin on his tanned face. Merlin looked up. A single sprig of mistletoe had been hung on the ceiling right above their heads. Merlin blushed and turned to Arthur.

     “Another Christmas tradition,” he said softly. “Kissing under the mistletoe.” Arthur’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. They grinned sheepishly at each other for another second before the catcalling began anew.

     “Well, if it’s tradition,” Arthur’s voice dropped a few octaves, causing Merlin’s stomach to clench pleasantly. He didn’t give Merlin time to reply. He pulled the man into his arms and kissed him gently. It was everything he had dreamed it would be. Merlin’s lips were warm and soft and tasted like champagne, and felt so deliciously good against his own. Merlin’s hands rested on his chest, one hand gripping his tie.

     “Yeah, get it Merlin!” they broke apart, panting slightly to find the owner of voice. Bella, who had snuck in for snacks, was grinning at them. Merlin laughed and straightened Arthur’s tie.

     “What do you say we get out of here?” Merlin glanced up through his lashes. He reached up to brush a golden lock from Arthur’s eyes.

     “Sounds perfect,” Arthur grinned. He tentatively slipped his hand into Merlin’s, heart stammering until the sorcerer squeezed it.

     The drive back to Casa de Merlin was quiet. Merlin had a soft smile on his pretty mouth as he drove, one hand on the steering wheel and the other entwined in Arthur’s. The former king, for his part, couldn’t keep his eyes off the raven-haired man. So much had transpired in such a short period, and he was having trouble believing it was all real. The first thing he did when they were safely inside was wrap his arms around Merlin. They fit together like they were created for one another. Merlin murmured something into his chest and he reluctantly pulled away enough to hear him. Merlin’s eyes sparkled as he leaned in to peck a kiss to Arthur’s lips. Before he could be tempted to let things go any farther, he took Arthur’s hand and led him into the living room.

     “In this house, we get to open one gift on Christmas Eve,” Merlin said, kneeling to grab a box from under the tree. It was flat and rectangular, wrapped pristinely in glittery red paper. When Arthur took it in his hand, it was heavier than he anticipated. He carefully peeled the paper back, and glanced questioningly at Merlin.

     “It’s your own laptop,” Merlin told him. “I know how much you’re enjoying learning, and I wanted you to be able to learn whatever you wanted, wherever you are. I’ve even installed some educational programs for you.” He’d been excited when Arthur had shown such an interest in learning. In Camelot he had received a princely education, which prepared him for the thrown but not much else. He’d been expected to spend most of his time on the practice field, battlefield, or council chambers, not reading books on nature or learning about the human body. Now that he could, he did so with gusto. At least once a week Arthur would walk the mile and a half down to the local library and spend hours poring over books and magazines and newspapers. Merlin would often come home to find a new stack of books on Arthur’s desk.

     Arthur’s eyes were bright with excitement.

     “Merlin, this is amazing,” he said. “Do you think one day I’ll be able to go to college like you?” Merlin had told Arthur all about his many experiences at college and university, and it had been a point of fascination for the man.

     “I believe you can do anything,” Merlin assured him. Arthur set his gift down and crouched to pull something out from behind the tree. His surprise for Merlin, who he knew hadn’t expected or wanted anything. The package was badly wrapped, and the gift inside wasn’t much compared to what he’d been given. But he’d tried his best. And Merlin was looking at him with such tenderness.

     “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said quietly. “How did you afford this, anyway?” Arthur shrugged.

     “You’ve been giving me the pieces of paper, remember?” he said. Merlin had indeed been providing him with a small weekly sum in efforts to give Arthur more independence here in this new time. It allowed the man to go out and explore while Merlin was at work, to pay for bus fare or food or whatever he needed while he was out. “I’ve been saving most of it.” Arthur said proudly. He’d never had to worry about saving money, what with being the wealthiest person in the land and all. But once he’d heard about the tradition of giving Christmas gifts, he had set a goal for himself, and it had felt good when he had enough money for the gift he’d been eying. Merlin still looked doubtful, so Arthur nudged him.

     “I wanted to,” he told him. “It’s the least I could do.”

     Just as delicately as if it had been wrapped in golden leaves, Merlin lifted the ends of the paper to reveal a black leather book. It was soft, and it felt good in his hands. It was only after he saw the engraved M.E. in the bottom right corner that he noticed the pages were all blank.

     “It’s for your writing,” Arthur told him. He’d seen it in a bookstore a dozen times, and each time he couldn’t help but think Merlin deserved something elegant to write his books in.

     “It’s beautiful,” Merlin said, eyes wide. When he looked back up at Arthur, he could see the awe in his face. “Thank you, I love it!”

     “That’s not all,” Arthur said, reaching over to lift the front cover. Tucked within was a simple white envelope. Silently, Merlin slipped a single folded piece of paper out and turned from Arthur to read it.

_My Merlin,  
You know I’ve never been good at feelings. I recall you using the term ‘emotionally constipated’, which is probably very accurate. But this is a fresh beginning, and I’m determined to do it right this time. _

_Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. For taking me in and clothing and feeding me, and teaching me all I need to know about this new world. For taking time from work and halting everything to be with me. For waiting, for staying alive so that we might be reunited one day._

_I can’t thank you enough. I will never be able to repay all that you’ve done for me, even if I live for eternity with you. All I can do is say that you are the best friend I could ever, and will ever have, and there is no one I would rather have by my side._

_Forever,_

_Your Arthur_

     When Merlin turned back to Arthur, tears had welled up in his eyes. The man was speechless, only the watery smile telling Arthur everything was okay. Wordlessly, Merlin set aside the letter and reached for his king. Arthur gathered him up and held him as the tears dampened his shirt. He curled a hand gently around the back of Merlin’s neck and just breathed in the scent of him. It was funny, but underneath the fading fragrance of soap and cologne, he still smelled like Merlin, like he had the day their positions were reversed and Merlin had cradled him in his last moments. He never did change, did he?

     “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to you saying ‘thank you’,” came Merlin’s small voice.

     “Oi!”

     “I will never ask for anything from you, Arthur,” Merlin said, pulling back to look Arthur in the eye. “You are my best friend. You are my destiny, even after all this time. It’s a privilege and a joy to do all those things for you. You’re here, and that’s all that matters to me,” he smiled.

     And so Arthur Pendragon, former King of Albion and still Minor Prat, enjoyed his first White Christmas. Merlin Emrys, the Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Live, may or may not have manipulated the weather to send flurries of snow to the earth as the sun rose. For years to come, folks would look back on that Christmas Day and remember how the sky seemed to shimmer with the most perfect snowflakes they had ever seen.  


End file.
